Problem: What is the value of $\sqrt{36+64}-\sqrt{25-16}$?
Answer: Calculating under each square root first, $\sqrt{36+64}-\sqrt{25-16}=\sqrt{100}-\sqrt{9}=10-3=\boxed{7}$.